


Double Dad Jokes

by Ialwaysaslutforcats



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Daddy Data, Daddy Geordie, Geordie x Data, Jokes, Kal-toh, M/M, dad jokes, lal - Freeform, logic jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysaslutforcats/pseuds/Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: Data tries to tell jokes to Geordie and Lal





	Double Dad Jokes

Data and Geordie sat in their living quarters. They were playing Kal-toh and listening to Data’s favourite track of Beethoven. 

Geordie sighed and lent back, ‘Why do we have to play this?’ He asked in an exacerbated nasally voice, he slumped in his chair.

Data was leaning forward in concentration, he reached out for Geordie’s hand and briefly squeezed it, looking at him with a slight mocking look in his eyes. ‘It improves logic,’ he glanced at the mess of sticks and smirked, ‘blame the captain, he’s the one who told me to practice!’

Geordie lent forward, copying Data’s position, ‘No, he was annoyed with it, and wanted someone to be able to at least challenge the Vulcan ambassador!’

Data mused ‘True.’ But once again focused on the game, moved a stick and motioned for Geordie to make his move. Geordie sighed again and got up. ‘Where are you going?’ Data asked, slightly concerned. 

Geordie laughed at him and replied, ‘Just to get a Raktajino, don’t worry your cogs about it.’

Geordie’s laugh was cut short, as Data said, ‘You know I don’t have cogs, after all you help maintain my body.’ He looked puzzled.

Geordie looked at him and said, ‘Data, it’s a joke, cause you’re a robot.’

‘More of an AI,’ Data countered, ‘But I see why that could be considered humorous.’ He chuckled a little to himself. As Geordie sat down Data leaned towards him, making tight eye contact. ‘Would you like to hear a joke?’ he asked, somewhat seriously.

‘A joke? Data?’ Geordie replied, somewhat unsure. ‘Sure, why not!’ He flashed a bright and wide smile at him. ‘Give me what you’ve got.’

Data stood, and cleared his throat, Geordie looked perplexed but let him continue. ‘A ham sandwich walks into Guinan’s bar and orders a synthahol. She replies, sorry we don’t serve food here.’ Data said, his tone slightly manic and his body moving a little oddly. 

Geordie burst out into laughter, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He caught his breath, ‘Data that was awesome!’

‘Thank-you’, he replied, ‘Although, I do not myself find it funny, the logic is ultimately flawed after all. Guinan does indeed serve food at her bar, and it be discriminatory for her to not serve a customer, unless they were violent or rude.’

‘You missed the point Data’ Geordie noted, ‘But try another one, see if you can get me again.’

‘Okay,’ Data set his face and continued, ‘ a child says, “dad make me a sandwich”, the father replies “poof you’re a sandwich!”’ 

Geordie chuckles a little, but asks, ‘Why the dad jokes?’ 

Data muses for a moment, then replies, ‘Well they seem to make people laugh, they have their own flawed logical consistency that is pleasing. And after all we have Lal now, although those jokes do not make her laugh.’

Geordie raised his eyebrow, ‘Oh, and what does?’ Just as he said this the door slid open and she walked in, a smudge of something on her left cheek. ‘Speak of the devil!’ Geordie exclaimed.

Lal looked at him, her face puzzled, ‘Am I the devil?’ 

Data rushed forward to greet her, ‘Of course not, its merely a terran idiom, from a terran idiot!’ Geordie smirked as Data simultaneously winked at him and held Lal’s hand. ‘Have you had an efficient day?’ he asked, concern in his eyes, after all, she had only been alive for mere weeks.

‘I am functioning adequately,’ She replied, ‘Although I am a little messy from my shift in engineering, so if you don’t mind I will wash.’ 

Geordie rushed to stop her, ‘Only after you hear something?’ He pleaded.

‘What is it you wish me to hear father?’ Lal asked, confused. 

‘Only a joke,’ he replied, he raised one eyebrow, ‘Data’s been practising.’

Lal raised her eyes earnestly at her father, ‘I am listening.’

Data cleared his throat, glanced at each of them to check he had their full attention. ‘René Descartes walks into a bar. Bartender asks if he wants anything. … René says, “I think not,” then disappears.’

As he uttered the last syllable Geordie stared vacantly as both Lal and Data clung to each other, shoulders heavily rising and falling. Both close to tears, their laughter echoed the halls, right to Captian Picard’s ready room who muttered to himself, ‘I didn’t know someone had brought a seal on board.’


End file.
